The objectives of the Information Dissemination program are to develop, evaluate, and implement methodologies for educating the general public about neurogenic communication disorders. Information will be shared through a variety of media products, among them video programs, photonovels, photomurals, newsletters, and tele-conferences. During the first year, emphasis will be on the development of a photonovel for Hispanic adults at risk for multiple strokes and dementia. In year two, emphasis will be one the development of a photomural series for adolescents at risk for traumatic brain injury. In year three, an educational video program will be implemented for caregivers of head-injured individuals.